


Wild and Gentle

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: “I was just thinking of what you said before.” Nino hums, kneeling down entirely, meeting Ohno’s eyes momentarily when he looks up.“What I said?” Ohno repeats sluggishly. Nino responds with a smirk, the only warning Ohno gets.OrOhno notices the way Nino tears up, convinced it's all his fault with their upcoming hiatus, and Nino finds the proper way to convince him otherwise.





	Wild and Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> back to writing again by posting this...it's just smut but with fluff because I love these two too much.  
> prompt came from [here ](https://twitter.com/PurpleArashian/status/1091436302136995840)  
> also, i haven't really given up on the december fics. i'll get back to writing them soon and post them all together.
> 
> can also be read [here(lj)](https://ai-wa-utaou.livejournal.com/3597.html) or [ here (dw).](https://lookslikerain.dreamwidth.org/6275.html)

It’d been quick and subtle, and happened when he hadn’t been expecting it.

Things haven’t been entirely been the same ever since the announcement was made, the realization of this hiatus finally sinking in that it’s actually happening and the countdown for their final date as a group has officially started.

So when they step up on the stage for their first tv show performance after their announcement, performing in front of the fans, Nino feels his eyes tearing up and while he does manage to fight back the tears, it’s still not enough to stop him from rubbing his eyes when he’s certain the camera’s not focused on him.

Sho notices it, because of course he’s the one keeping an eye on them at the most crucial times, and Nino is expecting the small pat against his back and the way Sho drops his arm around him later when they head back to their changing room.

And the way Ohno only spares them a quick glance, refusing to meet Nino’s eyes is enough for Nino to know that Ohno noticed it too.

 

* * *

  
  
“You cried today.”

Nino blinks his eyes slowly and turns around, eyes falling on Ohno when he enters the bedroom behind him, and Nino notes down the way Ohno’s staring at him intently.

“I didn’t _cry._ ” Nino mumbles out, looking down slightly, until he hears Ohno sighing.

“You did. And…and it’s all because of me.” Nino shakes his head at Ohno’s words before resorting to settling at the edge of the bed, crossing his arms against his chest as he shakes his head stubbornly again when Ohno repeats his words, “You cried and it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not that.” Nino says with a sigh and looks down at his feet, “And I didn’t cry. I just teared up a bit.”

“It was still my fault―”

“No.” Nino interrupts, looking up at Ohno with an unamused frown, “Will you stop that? It’s not your fault.”

Ohno steps forward, sighing slightly, and Nino doesn’t miss noting the hesitancy in his eyes and slow movements. His eyes dart downwards and he mumbles in a low voice, “It was because of the hiatus, Nino. Of course that’s my fault.”

Nino keeps his eyes fixed on Ohno, eyes attentive at the way Ohno’s looking downwards, biting his lips, and fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the end of his shirt. He forces a quiet, tentative chuckle when Nino doesn’t utter a word and Nino decides to break the lingering silence then.

“You didn’t decide on the hiatus by your own. It was a decision we five made.” Nino pauses and lets out a long breath, “I was shocked and I’m still having a difficult time fully realizing that this is actually happening. These twenty years have been surreal and to think this coming to an end all of a sudden. We’ve been discussing this for so long, but it’s only starting to really sink in now that we’ve made this announcement.”

He takes in a deep shaky breath, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat as the memories flood and he’s reminded of their performance earlier today, “When we performed today, that’s when it _really_ occurred to me this is ending―”

Nino’s interrupted by the tears prickling his eyes again and he instantly lifts his hand, rubbing his eyes and the next thing he knows, a pair of familiar warm arms are around in him in an instant, and Nino allows himself to be held tightly and closely to Ohno. He drops his arms around Ohno, pulling him even closer, and shuts his eyes as he hides his face against the crook of his neck. He lets out a long shaky breath, hands trembling as his hold tightens, and his eyes drip with tears when Ohno shakily murmurs against the side of his head, “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“It’s not your fault.” Nino repeats, voice quieter this time, and hands clutching at Ohno’s shirt firmly, blinking lashes heavy with tears, and allows himself to completely collapse against Ohno as he murmurs, “How many times do I need to tell you that?”

“But you wouldn’t have thought of this if it weren’t for me.”

Nino doesn’t utter back anything for a while, instead allowing himself to bask in Ohno’s warmth and in the comfort his tight hold brings. Nino inhales sharply and lets out that breath slowly as he hides his face against the crook of Ohno’s neck, burying his face there, and savoring this familiar warmth and comfort Ohno always brings. And he can’t help the smile that comes across his face despite the tears prickling his eyes and running down his cheeks silently when Ohno so quietly mumbles, “It’s for my own selfish reason we’re going on a hiatus.”

Because Nino wants him to be selfish like that. He wants him to venture out and do the things he truly loves and enjoys without the constraints of work weighing him down and hindering him from fully appreciating those short-lived moments he gets to devote himself to doing what he loves. He wants him to be selfish, specifically this time, because what Ohno wishes and desires is so different from them, and Nino nor Sho, Aiba, or Jun can’t imagine how strenuous it must be for him having to dealt with that for over twenty years simply for the sake of the group.

Ohno’s persistent and stubborn, much like he was with this decision, and Nino knows Ohno thoroughly to know the only way to persuade stubborn Ohno is to be as stubborn.

“Well, it’s for my own selfish desires too we’re going on a hiatus.” Nino answers simply, voice light and steady, and Ohno freezes slightly.

“What do you mean?”

Nino smiles, “My selfish wish is seeing you happy and doing what you love. And this hiatus will make it come true.”

Ohno’s hold tightens momentarily before he slowly lets go, moving back marginally to face Nino, and Nino doesn’t miss spotting the way his eyes are glistening as well.

“Nino.” Ohno’s voice is as gentle as his touches against Nino’s cheek, rubbing Nino’s tears away.

Nino holds his arms out instead, prompting Ohno to lean in closer, and he drops his arms around Ohno yet again, but this time pecking his lips once before connecting their lips again, seeking a deeper, intense kiss. Ohno’s cupping his cheeks again, holding him still as he proceeds to kiss him and take his breath away, and when they lean back, they both take in a deep breath.

Nino takes in another deep breath, but not before poking Ohno’s cheek to murmur with a slight smirk, “So, are you going to cry because of me now or what?”

Ohno grins slightly, rubbing his thumb at the corner of Nino’s lips, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I know.”

Ohno feigns a little eye roll, but his eyes are glowing when he leans forward once again to connect their lips.

He’s not entirely surprised when what started as a simple peck against his lips turned into something deeper and intense, starting the moment Nino parted his lips willingly, deepening the kiss, and allowing Ohno to get a full throughout taste. They’ve been together for so long yet he’ll never get tired of kissing Ohno, Nino thinks as he slides his hand into Ohno’s hair. Because their kisses have turned rougher than what they’d been moments ago, yet there is still this lingering softness underneath it all.

Ohno pulls back, allowing them both to take in shaky, shallow breaths, and then he’s back to kissing him thoroughly and fervently, the promise of what’s to come so evident with the way his eyes had darkened with desire. He lowers his hand to wrap it around Nino and he’s cupping the back of Nino’s neck gently with his other hand when he pushes Nino to lean backwards. Nino doesn’t let go of Ohno, pulling him down with him, and somehow without breaking the kiss, Ohno manages to lower Nino back until he’s lying on the bed and Ohno’s above him.

Nino’s clutching on tightly at the front of Ohno’s shirt when he pulls back, stopping him from leaning back entirely, and Ohno whispers against his lips, “We don’t have an early start tomorrow, right?”

“We don’t, but if you seriously think I would let you go to sleep now after this―”

“ _I_ wasn’t planning on letting you sleep either way.”

Nino bites his lips and raises a brow at Ohno because he has the audacity to smile all innocently. He rolls his eyes when Ohno keeps his intense stare, fixated on him, and he feels his cheeks starting to burn up at the intensity of his stare when he doesn’t relent, and halfheartedly remarks, “I’m going to end up falling asleep if you’re planning on just staring at me like that all night long.”

Ohno’s grin widens and he leans down again, pecking Nino’s lips just once, but he’s lowering his arm that’d been wrapped around Nino’s middle, until he’s lifting up his shirt just slightly, and rubbing that exposed soft patch of skin, “But Nino’s cute.”

“Hurry up or I’m going to sleep.”

“Bossy.” Ohno murmurs as he connects their lips again and he’s finally pulling on Nino’s shirt, fingers twitching slightly in anticipation, and swiftly in the next few moments he’s undressing Nino and Nino similarly manages to have Ohno’s clothes join his pile of clothes scattered on the floor, before Ohno’s pushing him back against the bed again, and nuzzling against his neck, pressing kisses there. Nino shuts his eyes, sighing as he moves his head back, exposing his neck even more and giving more access to Ohno.

Ohno’s hold on his hips is tight and assertive, and Nino lets out a long whine at the back of his throat when Ohno’s kisses turn rougher, and he’s biting at that spot. Nino loses himself momentarily, relishing in Ohno’s sole attention being on him, before his mind starts working again, and he swats his back weakly, “No marks.”

Ohno lets out a long breath, pressing his lips against his neck once, and moves back to face Nino with a pout, “They can hide it with makeup?”

“No.”

“What if―”

“How about you just shut up and fuck me instead?”

“Again, bossy.” Ohno hums against his lips and proceeds to connect their lips, kissing Nino roughly, until they’re both in need to take in deep breaths. Nino lets out a long shaky breath when Ohno moves aside, Nino’s gaze following him as he rummages through the bedside table and pulls out a condom and lube.

He drops them on the bed and somehow, Nino’s reminded of their earlier conversation.

_Right, there is something he needs to take care of first._

Nino pulls Ohno back above him sharply, not allowing him to prepare him just yet, and with a blink of an eye, he swiftly switches their positions. Ohno’s on the bed and Nino’s straddling him with a sweet smile when Ohno raises a brow, “Oh-chan, you’re really stubborn.”

“Huh?” Ohno mumbles out, eyes fixed on Nino as he lowers himself down Ohno’s body.

“I was just thinking of what you said before.” Nino hums, kneeling down entirely, meeting Ohno’s eyes momentarily when he looks up.

“What I said?” Ohno repeats sluggishly. Nino responds with a smirk, the only warning Ohno gets before he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, before parting his mouth wider, and swallows around his cock, sharp and hard.

Ohno bites back a moan, dropping his head back, and lets out a long shaky breath when Nino moves back. He wraps his fingers languidly around his cock, keeping a slow pace, and not giving him enough friction, and hums, “You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Ah―shit.” Ohno groans loudly when Nino leans down again, licking the slick head repeatedly, before parting his mouth and swallows around him. His fingers are wrapped around the base of Ohno’s cock, mouth occupied sucking the entire head, and his lips curl up when Ohno props himself up on his elbows, arms twitching and having difficulty staying up due to Nino’s ministration. Nino meets his eyes, shivering slightly at Ohno’s eyes dark with the way he’s surveying him, and he answers him by parting his mouth wider, and hums around his cock.

“ _Nino_.” Ohno drawls out his name, which is encouraging enough for Nino to swallow around his cock sharply again, tilting his head slightly, and Ohno’s cock slides in deeper.

Nino pulls back, taking in a deep breath, but keeps his fingers wrapped around Ohno’s cock, squeezing slightly, “Did you remember?”

He’s well-aware of how his voice ended up coming out all hoarse, and he clears his throat once, while keeping his eyes fixed on Ohno.

“Remember what?” Ohno manages to mumble eventually and Nino hums, lowering himself to lick the slick head a few times, and moves back when Ohno hisses, “ _Nino_.”

“I was in the middle of convincing you.” Nino watches the way Ohno furrows his brows at that.

“Convincing me?” Ohno repeats, breathless.

Nino ducks his head to suck Ohno again but not before murmuring, “Convincing you how me crying or how this entire hiatus isn’t your fault.”

“You want to talk about it now―ah, _shit, shit. Fuck.”_

Nino ducks down entirely this time, allowing Ohno’s cock to slide in deeper than before into his mouth, and Ohno grunts when his cock hits the back of Nino’s throat. He repeats it a few more times, hollowing his cheeks when Ohno’s legs tremble, and Ohno’s fingers have found their way into Nino’s hair, tugging, and encouraging Nino to bob his head again, and again, and then Nino slowly pulls away, licking the head a few times, before pulling away completely.

“Have I convinced you?” Nino asks, voice coming out rough, and Nino only smiles sweetly and innocently, even though he’s still got his fingers wrapped around Ohno’s cock, and Ohno lets out a long groan.

Ohno lets out a long shaky breath, lowering his hand to rub his thumb against Nino’s lips gently, sending warmth within Nino’s chest, “Is this seriously the time to―”

“I’m taking that as a no.”

Nino ignores the rest of Ohno’s sentence and he ducks down again, proceeding to resume his previous task.

“ _Fuck. Nino._ ” Ohno curses again and Nino hums around his cock again. He’s about to lean back when Ohno’s hand is in his hair again, tugging slightly, steady and holding Nino down, as he whispers, “ _Please,_ Nino.”

The look on his face, eyes dark yet pleading Nino to not pull away again, is enough for Nino to allow Ohno to lower his hand, fingers on his cheek then sliding to his jaw, guiding him, and he gasps out, “Just―just. _Please.”_

Ohno’s eyes are heavy-lidded, his gaze hazy with lust, and Nino _knows_ what Ohno’s asking for. He parts his mouth wider, letting Ohno’s cock slide in again, and Nino shuts his eyes while Ohno hips’ jerk in shallow thrusts, and takes it all in.

Nino flutters his eyes open, instantly meeting Ohno’s eyes, and Ohno groans loudly, sliding his hand from where he’d been guiding Nino to his shoulder, and pulls him away. Nino knows had that continued, Ohno wouldn’t have been able to last for much longer. He settles to dropping his head atop Ohno’s hip when Ohno drops himself backwards completely, pressing his lips softly against Ohno’s hip, and watches the way Ohno’s chest is rising and dropping heavily. Ohno tilts his head to meet Nino’s eyes again and Nino licks his lips, before sweetly murmuring, “Have I convinced you?”

His voice is all hoarse and rough, which honestly is expected, and Nino’s smirk widens when he clears his throat, and watches the way Ohno swallows, before letting out a short breath, and knowing that just hearing Nino’s voice like that is enough to affect Ohno.

“You’re a menace.” Ohno breaths out and Nino raises a brow.

“Is that a no? Cause I could go on―”

“No you won’t.” Ohno pulls on Nino’s arm instantly, pulling him upward as he wraps his fingers around Nino’s wrists, and Nino’s atop him again. Nino swallows the sudden lump in his throat when Ohno slides his hand at the back of his neck and pulls Nino down sharply, connecting their lips, and his tongue exploring Nino’s mouth and having a thorough taste.

When they pull back, Nino rolls his hips purposely, rubbing himself against Ohno, and Ohno can’t suppress the moan that escapes his lips. He smiles smugly when Ohno pulls him down again, but this time to murmur into his mouth, “I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

“So sweet and polite―”

“Can you shut up―”

“I was quiet a few moments ago, I mean with how my mouth was occupied but you decided to stop―”

Ohno leans down instantly, connecting their lips again, and swiftly switches their position, so Nino’s sprawled out underneath him again.

“You need to be quiet.” Ohno murmurs and Nino rolls his eyes.

“And you need to be inside me.”

Ohno lets out a long shaky breath, shaking his head slightly, but he’s moving back, grabbing a nearby pillow and lowers himself, settling between Nino’s legs. He squeezes Nino’s hips gently, before lowering his hand to the small of his back. Nino complies, instantly lifting his hips and he’s pulling Nino downwards again once he’s placed the pillow underneath him, and Nino hums in appreciation, heart feeling all warm at that familiar gentle gesture because Ohno’s fully aware of his constant backache.

He tilts his head, watching Ohno grab the lube and slick his fingers thoroughly. When he deems it’s enough, Nino parts his legs wider, and Ohno squeezes his hips gently once before rubbing a finger against his entrance, and slips it inside.

Nino hisses slightly and takes in a deep breath, biting his lips when Ohno eventually starts moving his finger with slow movements then slips in another finger. He drops his head aside, hiding his face against the pillow, and shutting his eyes when Ohno starts scissoring the fingers inside him, loosening him up gradually.

Ohno’s rubbing his free hand against Nino’s hip when he murmurs, “You’re cute like this.”

“I’m always cute―ah, fuck.” Nino bites his lips, unable to muffle his moan because Ohno chose that moment to curl up his fingers and rub against that one particular spot.

“You’re cute like this too.” Ohno whispers, leaning down to press kisses against the inside of his thigh, and works in another finger.

Nino whimpers when he rubs against that bundle of nerve again, his stomach tightening, and breathlessly murmurs, “Oh-chan, you’re good.”

Ohno pulls out his fingers, one by one, and instantly lifts himself, and grabs the condom he’d dropped aside earlier. He tears the wrapper hurriedly and puts it on instantly, and Nino’s cock twitches when he’s between Nino legs again.

He guides his cock to Nino’s entrance and dives in for a kiss. He doesn’t lean back entirely and runs a hand through Nino’s hair when he slowly enters him.

Nino whines slightly, fingers curling up and clutching tightly to the bedsheets underneath him once Ohno’s settled in. It’s so familiar and Nino can feel the warmth spreading within him when Ohno drops his head against Nino’s neck, peppering his neck with kisses, and starts with slow steady thrusts. He’s all flushed and he wraps his arms around Ohno, pulling him closer, the movement allowing Ohno to slide in deeper, and they both groan simultaneously.

Ohno leans back, fingers against Nino’s jaw, and Nino parts his mouth willingly for him when he leans down and connects their lips. Ohno slides out and slides in roughly this time, changing the angle and hitting that particular spot instantly, and Ohno swallows Nino’s moan as he connects their lips again.

“There?” Ohno murmurs against Nino’s lips, and picks up the pace, hitting that spot over and over again, and Nino’s fully aware of how loudly he’s moaning right now, but he can’t be bothered by that.

Because Ohno’s always been good at that, stealing all his thoughts, until he’s left whining incoherently a string of curses and Ohno’s name, and honestly, nothing will ever be as good as this.

“So loud.” Ohno grunts, and Nino knows had this been any other time he’d be ready with countless retorts, but instead he can only whine loudly this time. Ohno picks up the pace, keeping it short, hard thrusts and Nino throws his head back and Ohno presses his lips against Nino’s neck, and hides his face against Nino’s neck as he continues with that pace. Ohno inhales sharply and stills for a moment to rub his nose behind Nino’s ear and whispers in a low voice that has Nino shivering, “You smell so good.”

“ _Satoshi―_ ah _!_ ” Nino whimpers loudly when Ohno slides back in sharply, and he keens.

He knows with this pace he won’t last long, and it’s not long before he feels the familiar warmth building up and he manages to stammer out, “I’m close.”

The way Ohno only grunts is enough for him to know he’s close as well and he continues fucking Nino relentlessly, and when he wraps his fingers around Nino’s cock, it only takes two more thrust for Nino to come, wailing Ohno’s name, which seems to do it for Ohno because his thrusts become sloppier and he soon follows him and comes inside Nino. He’s breathing heavily when he pulls out and Nino hisses slightly, still trying to catch his breath.

Ohno takes off the condom, tying it quickly and tossing it aside, and Nino whines at that, hoping it didn’t fall on the floor, and Ohno drops himself atop Nino, taking in deep, heavy breaths. Nino wraps his arms around him instinctively, rubbing his back gently as he catches his breath.

They stay like that for a while, catching their breaths, until Ohno lets out a long breath against his neck. Nino’s body all limp and he wants to do nothing but sleep, but Ohno’s breaths are evening, and he doesn’t want him to end up falling asleep atop him just before they’ve cleaned up. He runs a hand through Ohno’s hair and sighs, “Get up. We need to clean up.”

“Just…five minutes.”

“I’m kicking you off the bed if you end up falling asleep atop of me.”

“Hmmm.”

“Get up!”

 

* * *

 

“You still didn’t answer me.” Nino whispers later in the dark room.

They’re both in bed now, Ohno with an arm draped around Nino loosely, rubbing his hand against the small of his back gently, and Nino with a leg dropped atop Ohno’s.

“Hmm?” Ohno hums, eyes tightly shut, and Nino knows had he not spoken, Ohno would be asleep by now.

“Did I convince you?” Nino murmurs softly and watches the way Ohno’s brows furrow in slight confusion, but then Nino’s words sink in, and he flutters his eyes open, meeting Nino’s eyes.

Ohno doesn’t answer him instantly, instead settling to run a hand through Nino’s hair, still slightly damp from their shower not too long ago, and he sighs, “Are you happy now that you’ve convinced me―”

“Yes.” Nino interrupts, smiling softly this time at Ohno, “That would make me happy.”

Ohno doesn’t utter anything back, his eyes fixed on Nino, until he eventually lets out a long breath, and has a small, soft smile on display, a smile so private that Nino only gets to witness at times like these.

“That would make you happy.” Ohno repeats in a quiet murmur, voice soft and unbelieving, matching the look in his eyes, and it has Nino letting out a long shaky breath because Ohno’s looking at him with that look, unbelieving that Nino’s actually here, that he’s _lucky_ to have Nino like that, and Nino knows he’ll do anything to always have that look directed to him.

Ohno shifts closer and pecks Nino’s lips, once then twice more, and that smile he has on display is enough an answer for Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
